The present invention relates to a method of and device for determining crop parameters in an agricultural harvester, with a compacting device which is fillable with a crop probe during the working process.
It is known to determine crop parameters, such as for example the dry mass content, the product moisture, the albumin content, the protein content and the like stationarily with a product probe in devices in laboratories. There is however an increasing demand to perform the determination of the crop parameter in a continuous working operation of the harvester directly and fast. It is known to use for this purpose sensors on harvesters for determination for example of the crop moisture during the working operation. The utilized sensors supply for the measuring process a product probe branched from the crop stream. Furthermore, the utilization of contactlessly operating sensors or also of sensors which are introduced directly in the crop stream are known as well.
European patent document EP 0 931 446 A1 discloses a measuring device for determination of crop and/or feed-specific parameters on an agricultural harvester. A measuring device is arranged along the feed path inside the harvester, it directly engages in the crop stream and from the direct contact with the transported crop determines a parameter of the crop, for example the product moisture. The crop stream acts directly on the sensor elements of the measuring device, whereby a throughput-dependent contact force of the crop on the sensor elements is produced. The determination of a parameter by means of the proposed measuring device is therefore strongly influenced in dependence on the crop throughput. A precise and reliable determination of parameters is not possible.